


My Nerd Has A Secret

by Zlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Boarding School, Boys In Love, Daydreaming, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Gangbang, Jock Straps, M/M, Mike Ross Wearing Women's Underwear, Multi, Nerdiness, Orgy, Sauna, Scent Kink, Secret Crush, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Table Sex, Teen Crush, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: I have a huge secret, I tried to forget and ignore it but my mind and body won't let me do it. I can still picture how me and the love of my life did it. ❤️
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My Nerd Has A Secret

“Hey, why don't you do it huh? ” he shouted, banging the wall next to the nerd face. It got so flustered that tears are forming and sweat trickling down on its sides.

He looked at him, brows meeting in the middle but he just looked down on his toes.

He is so pissed that this fucking idiot nerd won't finished his project cause suddenly it learned how to talk back to him. Changbin slammed his hands again to the wall making the nerd flinch from the sound. His body trembling, bin leaned in.

“will you still not do it?” Bin whispered slowly, breathing heavily on his ear down to its neck.

“I know you like me, Minho. Do you not want to taste me?” he said, teasing the nerd badly. Bin emits his alpha aura, his scent lingering over to minho who almost fall down to his knees but the alpha caught him up.

Pinning him down the wall, bin tried to lick its neck then proceed to kissing. Marking his property so everyone will know that the nerd is a fucking cock hungry slut.

The exhilarating nerd still trembling from the pressure of the alpha, his mind leaving his body from every touch of Changbin. He hate himself that he liked that jock, that muscular, handsome, charismatic jock.

He thought to himself that it's okay just to look at him from afar, admire the Gods creation, the well built sculptured body as it glisten when it sweats. But he can't help himself when he found out that one day, when he decided to take a try at a bath and sauna near their place he would saw the love of his life. Seo Changbin.

Minho decided to hide as the jock put his things to the locker and started to undress leaving to wear a small towel on its waist. As the jock shoves his clothes to the locker, a piece of his clothing fell which made minho perplex. As soon as he left, minho rushed towards it and picked up the fallen underwear of his crush.

He immediately sniffed it out, gasping and moaning as he imagine the scenes from earlier. The smell of the jock's manhood, dried piss and sweat is enough for minho to go crazy.

He grabbed his growing cock below while still sniffing the underwear, he started stroking himself. But he suddenly he felt immense pressure, he look around only to find the owner of the underwear staring at him fiercely.

The jock rushed and grabbed minho by his clothes, reaching for his underwear but the nerd throws it behind.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing sniffing out my brief? Fucking pervert”

“I-I-I can explain” Minho stuttered as he tries to hide his boner. 

“Oh, can you now?” Changbin clocked his head down and let go of minho to the floor, the nerd kneeling in front of the jock.

The only piece of towel covering his manhood falls to the floor, minho gasped as he saw the bulging cock of his crush. 

Twitching slowly as it grows bigger and longer by the second. Changbin grabs it, flapping it in front of the nerd who looks eagerly hungry to tastes it. 

“you want this badly huh? I guess, its better than the faint smell” The jock boasted, stroking his shaft as the latter nods in agreement.

“now suck” he said, pulling minho by the mouth closer.

Licking and sucking the jock dick as if his life depends on it which lasted for almost an hour, a memory that minho tried to forget but his body is craving for it - the secret he wants to bury as he can't stop his mind from picturing changbin fucking him instead. 

Changbin takes charge of the ryhthm pulling minho away from his daydream and playing around with his body. Minho noticed and just gave up willingly and offered up his body to the alpha.

They remove their clothes and position themselves, changbin preps minho twitching hole. Pulling out the lube he just bought and squeezing some to the pink hole in front.

Spreading it around, he slowly insert a finger inside. Minho gasped, slightly trembling as he hold onto the table edge.

Soon enough he insert another finger and another one, then the door opened and a group of guys enters.

Shock from seeing their alpha having fun with the school nerd which makes minho shy and embarrassed that there are people watching him being fingered and moaning.

“Are you gonna just look there? ” Changbin asked as he stopped what his doing and aligned himself to minho plump ass.

“no, please no” the latter begs, hiding his face down the table but the other guys simple started touching him everywhere.

Stroking their own cock, playing with minho body as he is being fucked by Changbin. Swapping with each other as they mouth fuck the nerd, who's already jacking two cock sides by side.

“OH yes baby, are you happy?” Changbin asked, increasing his pace while stroking minho cock. Slippery wet from being covered from leaked pre cum. 

He thrust upward trying to hit its spot, minho groaned as he choke on a fat cock entering his mouth. 

The nerd whimper and struggle as he keeps changing position, hitting his spot, being chocked from everyone's cock deeply penetrating his mouth. 

All he can think about now is dick - big, long, juciy, tasty meat entering his mouth and ass. Enveloping him with lots of Changbin alpha scent, which smells like a aphrodisiac turning him to a sex slave. 

Some guy lay down beside him, minho rushed to sat on him. Riding his wildly like a cowboy, and another one sliding their dick inside of him behind. 

Double penetrating his already stretched ass, minho moaned loudly. A bulge can be seen on his skin as they enter deeper. 

Everyone took turn fucking him, reaching their climax - showing him with cum but still keep fucking him. 

“Fucking sexy piece of nerd. You like it?”

“Yes, YES” Minho joyfully shouted, as he reaches his climax bursting everything on his chest. 

Minho dream of having an intimate relationship with his crush ended up being an orgy with him and his friends.

“See you again soon, fucking perverted nerd.” Changbin snickered as he remove his cock from minho sore ass thatis filled with everyone's hot, thick load.

Leaving him on the table, lifeless like a doll being ragged down and used too much.


End file.
